Negi Springfield
|-|Base= |-|Actus Noctis Erebeae= |-|Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio= |-|Agilitas Fulminis= |-|Raiten Taisō= |-|Raiten Taisō 2= |-|Enroachment of Erebea= |-|Teenager= |-|Negi-Ialda= Summary Negi Springfield is an aspiring Magister Magi and the ten-year-old English teacher at the all-girls Mahora Academy. Excessively humble and polite, his demure exterior hides his incredible magical potential, which gets into more than his fair share of awkward situations. But his family history ties him to a much larger plot, one that can decide the fate of both the mundane and magical worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B | High 7-C, higher with Actus Noctis Erebeae. Low 7-B with Agilitas Fulminis and Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio. High 7-A with Raiten Taisō, higher with Enroachment of Erebea | At least High 7-A, likely 6-C with Magia Erebea | At least 6-C, higher with Magia Erebea | At least 6-C, likely higher, and even higher with Magia Erebea. Possibly Low 5-B with preparation Name: Negi Springfield, "Son of the Hero," "The Thousand Master's Son," "Prodigy," "Boy Genius Mage," "Negi-Bōzu," "Orphan Son of the Queen of Calamity," "Negi-Brat," "Negi-Sensei," "Negi-Baka," "Negi-Ialda." Origin: Mahou Sensei Negima! Gender: Male Age: 10 (BoS) | 17 (Teenager) | 93 (Negi-Ialda) Classification: Immortal, Vampire, Mage, Teacher |-|Kyoto Arc='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Able to notice ordinarily invisible ghosts that even shamans and exorcists couldn't see), Decent Marksman, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense both chi and magic), Accelerated Development (Develops his magic and martial arts skills remarkably quickly during training), Magic, Magic Barrier Creation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Homing Attack, Danmaku and Paralysis (Via Sagitta Magica), Love Inducement (Via Love Potions), Dream Manipulation (Able to views others dreams), Memory Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Healing, Power Nullification (via Dispulsatio), Telekinesis (Able to manipulate small objects), Illusion Creation, Sealing (via Lagena Signatoria, and can also seal one’s magic power via Fila Nigra Promissiva), Clairvoyance (Able to find the location of his lost wand by closing his eyes), Limited Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically to anyone he has a Pactio with), Summoning (Can summon anyone he has a Pactio with, and summon elemental spirits), Statistics Amplification (By casting the Master-Partner magic sharing spell coming from the Pactio contract on himself, Negi can increase his strength, speed and durability), Flight (Via staff), Soul Manipulation (Via Manus Jaldea), Resistance to Magic (Has a passive resistance which allowed him to greatly slow down potent petrification while being hurt, extremely exhausted and having run out of magic power) |-| Mahora Festival Arc='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities plus Chi Manipulation, Transmutation (Via Ensis Exsequens), Master Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (via Cantus Bellax), Speed Enhancement and Pseudo-Flight (Via Shundo), Time Travel and Pseudo-Time Stop (Via Cassiopeia), Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Has anti-cold spells) |-|Post Rakan Training='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities plus Darkness Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Attack Reflection, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Elemental Intangibility, Body Control (Able to separate and launch his arm as a projectile punch with Raiten Taisō 2), Duplication (Can create 1000 lightning clones), Flight (Via Raiten Taisō), Berserk Mode (If Negi is sufficiently injured or emotionally unstable, he enters a berserk state, heightening his power), Magic Barrier Negation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Heat Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (via Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio) and Transmutation. When using his artifact he gains other abilities such as: Asuna's Complete Magic and Chi Nullification, Nodoka's Mind Reading, Konoha's Healing, Haruna's Summoning, Kaede's Absorption, Invisibility, Camouflage, Stealth Mastery and Limited Dimensional Travel, Chisame's Technology Manipulation, Yue's self-updating magical encyclopedia, Setsuna's Weapon Creation |-|Post Death/Rebirth='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities minus Berserk Mode but plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Unharmed by Quartum's flames which are hot enough to vaporize steel), Limited Resistance to Mind Control (Somewhat resisted Chizuru’s mind control artifact) |-|Teenager='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities plus True Flight, Weather Manipulation (Can manipulate the weather), Limited Counterspelling (Capable of breaking curses with preparation time, not combat applicable), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Resisted feeling the negative emotions of all humanity for 20 years) and Poison Manipulation (Could fight against Nagi-Ialda while poisoned by Ialda’s army of toxic vengeful ghosts). |-|Negi-Ialda='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities. Possesses all of Ialda's abilities which include: Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 6), Resurrection, Teleportation, Transmutation (Turned a little girl into a vampire), Energy Projection, Regeneration Negation and Magic Barrier Negation (Can fire darts that bypass magical barriers and reduce anyone they touch into dust, no matter how powerful their regeneration is, up to at least Mid-High), Soul Manipulation (Manus Jaldae is a spell she created), Possession (If she is killed, she possesses the one who killed her), Mind Control, Perception Manipulation, Necromancy (Her powers are said to be leagues over that of the exceptionally powerful necromancer Sayoko Minase), Empowerment (Ialda feels and is fueled by the feelings of everyone in the present and past, most significantly the feelings of pain and suffering. Additionally, her power is proportional to the amount of suffering and resentment in the world), Empathic Manipulation (She uses the feelings that empower her to break down the will of her host, allowing her to possess them fully), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Ialda can create imaginary worlds outside reality called Phantasmagoria, in which she controls everything, which she can shape and influence how she pleases, even rewriting the laws of reality. It has been described as akin to her "womb" or her "dreams"), Creation (Ialda is the creator of the Magical World and all of its native inhabitants. She also created powerful construct-mages, whom she can resurrect or summon by her side), Reality Warping (Created the Magical World, an alternate plane of reality on Mars made completely of magic. Ialda can erase everything made out of magic. It also applies to the Magical World, its fauna and flora and even its inhabitants), BFR and Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Can send peoples to the ultimate Phantasmagoria that she created: the Cosmo Entelecheia (or Eternal Garden), a world outside of time and space in which everyone lives the happiest, most perfect possible scenario of their life, based on their past and unfulfilled desires, for eternity), Power Bestowal (Can give her Reality Warping powers to others via the Code of the Lifemaker), Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Aura (with Fear inducement), Shapeshifting (Can take the appearance of her previous hosts and apostles), Corruption (Has an unnamed spell that binds the target and eats away at their soul before fusing with them, turning them into Ialda's puppet), Resistance to Time Stop (Unaffected by Koyomi's Time-stopping Artifact), Petrification and Ice Magic (Unaffected by Fate's petrification spell or Evangeline's Eternal Freeze), Soul Manipulation (survived Negi's Manus Jaldae which is said to be a spell that destroys the soul of the target) Attack Potency: Building level (Managed to defeat Herrman) | City Block level (Matched Chao's strongest spell, although his spell was a bit weaker than hers) | Large Town level (Managed to vaporize a huge part of a 100-meters-tall floating rock), Large Town level+ with Actus Noctis Erebeae (Said to be 1.5 times stronger than in base). Small City level with Agilitas Fulminis and Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio (Said to be two times stronger than with Actus Noctis Erebeae). Large Mountain level with Raiten Taisō (Comparable, albeit weaker than Jack Rakan, who can casually do this), higher with Enroachment of Erebea (Stronger than before, effortlessly overpowered Dynamis, who could match Raiten Taisō 2 Negi in battle) | At least Large Mountain level (Can hurt Fate in base, who is comparable, albeit weaker than Jack Rakan), likely Island level with Magia Erebea (Stronger than Fate, and stated to be equal to Jack Rakan) | At least Island level (Stronger than before), higher with Magia Erebea (Matched Nagi-Ialda in battle. Destroyed an asteroid together with Asuna) | At least Island level, likely higher (Stronger and more experienced than his younger self), and even higher with Magia Erebea (Countless souls of the dead further enhances his striking strength and magical power). Possibly Small Planet level with preparation (Created another world 1/3rd the size of Earth, even though it's unclear if it was done in one go) Speed: At least Subsonic (Could keep up with Herrman) with Superhuman flight speed with his staff (Around 33 m/s) | At least Supersonic+ (Comparable to Ku Fei who is this fast), possibly higher (Could keep up with Setsuna during their fight who is this fast) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to react to and dodge attacks from Jack Rakan), higher with Actus Noctis Erebeae and Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio. At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Agilitas Fulminis (Far superior to that of his base). Relativistic with Raiten Taisō (Repeatedly blitzed Jack Rakan) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before), Relativistic with Raiten Taisō (Could blitz Fate on many occasions) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Way faster than before). At least Relativistic with Raiten Taisō (Could keep up with Nagi-Ialda) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Closed the distance between himself and Evangeline before she can react in base). At least Relativistic, likely higher with Raiten Taisō (Can casually blitz in 0.03s Fate and Evangeline, who could previously react to his Raiten Taisō) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman, higher with reinforcements spells | Class 100+ (Capable of doing 3000 push-ups with a 45-ton boulder on his back in base form without using magic) | At least Class 100+ | At least Class K (Stronger than Touta Konoe) | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Building Class (Traded blows with Herrman) | At least Building Class (Comparable to Chao) | Large Town Class, Large Town Class+ with Actus Noctis Erebeae. Small City Class with Agilitas Fulminis and Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio. Large Mountain Class with Raiten Taisō (Could launch Rakan into the air with a punch), higher with Enroachment of Erebea (Matched Dynamis' 2000 strikes, who was stated to be able of defeating a great dragon) | At least Large Mountain Class (Traded blows with Fate), likely Island Class with Magia Erebea (Was stated by Fate to have reached Jack Rakan's strength) | At least Island Class, higher with Magia Erebea (Traded blows with Nagi-Ialda) | At least Island Class, likely higher, and even higher with Magia Erebea Durability: Building level (Took hits from Herrman) | At least Building level normally (Could take hits from Chao), City Block level with magic barriers (Tanked Chao's strongest attack) | Large Town level, Large Town level+ with Actus Noctis Erebeae. Small City level with Agilitas Fulminis and Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio (Could somewhat take blows from a casual Fate). Large Mountain level with Raiten Taisō (Survived taking punches from a serious Rakan), higher with Enroachment of Erebea (Tanked Dynamis' attacks) | At least Large Mountain level (Can take blows from a serious Fate), likely Island level with Magia Erebea | At least Island level, higher with Magia Erebea (Took multiple hits from Nagi-Ialda during their 5-hours fight) | At least Island level, likely higher (Far superior to his younger self), and even higher with Magia Erebea (Totally unharmed by Touta's punches) Stamina: Very high. He fought a copy of Eva for ten days in the Phantasmagoria realm, died 70 times in that realm, and was still able to keep fighting over and over again. Able to keep up Magia Erebea for extended battles and pull out multiple high-level spells one after another | Extremely high. Negi invented a magic circle to keep absorbing magical power from the environment, and his opponent's residual magic for virtually limitless magical energy limited only by his endurance and the opponent's magical power. | Virtually limitless. Countless souls of the dead give him a virtually unlimited supply of magic power. His mental fortitude is so great that he was able to endure experiencing all of the pain and negative emotions of humanity for over twenty years before breaking. Range: Varies from hundreds of metres to several kilometers when using magic, standard melee range otherwise. Standard Equipment: Magic Staff (Used to focus spells and can be used like a broomstick for flight), Magic Ring (Used to focus spells), Pactio Cards (Can be used to summon partners and communicate telepathically with them), Sometimes he has used magical guns and other artifacts as he's an antique collector. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Became a middle school teacher at nine years old, learned Ku Fei's Chinese Kung Fu in a few hours when it normally takes people at least three months, capable of mastering many techniques and magic abilities much faster than normal and creating his high powered magical techniques. He also figured out how to use Chao's Cassiopeia device in an efficient way using magic when Chao (who is a super genius and the most intelligent student in Mahora) needed a high-tech battle-suit to control it and took her two years to master it. Negi also has good leadership skills, being in charge of Ala Alba and serving as a teacher to many students. Weaknesses: When using the Enroachment of Erebea, Negi is overwhelmed by negative emotions and will attack anyone who crosses his path. Overusing this mode will ultimately cause the death of the user. However, this is no longer the case post-death/rebirth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Spells * Sagitta Magica (魔法の射手（サギタ・マギカ）, Magic Archer): An attack spell which summons lower elemental spirits and fires them at the target. The properties of the arrow changes based on the type of spirit being called upon, making this simple spell very versatile and useful in many situations. While it is one of the most basic offensives spells, like all magic, its power is dependent on the mage; a powerful mage will be able to summon and fire more arrows at once, and the power of each arrow can also be increased. Also, due to the open arrangement of the spell incantation, the spell can be conveniently modified to work in a way most effective against the target. As a result, Sagitta Magica is the only offensive spell taught at all magic schools. The arrows can pursue an evading target. While the single arrow’s homing ability is low, the attack becomes challenging to avoid when the number of projectiles is increased; among spells that rely on numbers, Sagitta Magica is particularly useful as a diversion. The homing and remote guiding properties can be replaced with the ability to concentrate all arrows together and release them at a single point. While increasing the chance of the target evading the attack, it also increases penetrating force and sheer destructive power. Due to the relatively short time between activation and actual discharge of a single arrow, when fired at close range, it is nearly impossible to defend against. As the arrows can be launched ‘riding’ another attack, they can increase and augment the power of the attack itself. The arrows can be temporarily held in place, as glowing spheres around the mage, even after activation. The number of projectiles that can be carried on standby, and the length of time it can be held for, depends on the power of the mage. Negi primarily uses the followings: ** Light: Negi fires projectiles of pure destructive energy. ** Lightning: The lightning variant, firing electric projectiles. By adjusting the strength of the arrows, it can achieve a stunning effect, immobilizing living targets. ** Dark: The opposite of Light arrows, firing multiple black projectiles of pure destructive energy. ** Wind: A capture spell that uses air to bind the target. Despite its lack of damaging force, the bind itself is extraordinarily firm. * Evocatio '(''Summon): A spell used to summon spirits to aid the user in battle. This spell is similar to how Eastern mages utilize talismans to summon demons to assist them. These elemental spirits that serve the caster can be directed to attack or capture an enemy. * 'Refectio '(活力全快 (レフェクティオー), Recovery): By using a flower as a catalyst, Negi casts a spell that restores the target's stamina, which refreshes their minds and makes them more alert. * 'Extrasensoria Perceptio '(超感覚知覚, Extrasensory Perception): Also known as ESP, is basic cognitive magic to perceive the outside world. When referring to perception outside the world, it means outside the realm of the "normal" senses (sight, hearing, touch, smell, taste). This means telepathy, clairvoyance, perceiving future events among the various abilities. * '''Dispulsatio (解除, Cancel): A midlevel spell that students are required to learn at the magic academy. It terminates the paranormal phenomena brought about by magic. The caster's magical power collides with the magical energy from the paranormal phenomena, and if the caster's power is higher, it can extinguish the phenomena in question. However, it can quickly terminate paranormal phenomena brought into existence by the caster himself. Wind Spells * Vente (風よ（ウェンテ）, Wind): A simple training spell that creates a sudden gust of wind. While lacking in force, it can, for example, reduce momentum while falling and soften landings, making it useful in unexpected situations – suddenly being transported four thousand meters into the air, for instance. * Flans Exarmatio '(風花 武装解除（フランス・エクサルマティオー）, ''Windflower Disarmament): A spell that blows off, with powerful wind, items attached to the opponent's body. Clothing and other light things are changed into flower petals. The sole purpose is to disarm an opponent of weapons, so no matter how intense the wind is, it will not blow away the opponent himself. * 'Deflexio '(風楯（デフレクシオ）, Wind Shield): A simple anti-physical protective magic. While its actual defensive capabilities are low compared to Flans Paries Aerialis, it is much more long-lasting and can be maintained indefinitely. * 'Flans Paries Aerialis '(風花 風障壁（フランス・バリエース・アエリアーリス）, Furansu Bariēsu Aeriārisu), Windflower Wind Barrier): A defensive shield spell which surrounds the mage and can stop a 10-ton truck. Usually, an incantation is required to disable the barrier. * 'Flans Paries Venti Vertentis '(風花旋風 風障壁（フランス・パリエース・ウェンティ・ウェルテンティス）,'' Windflower Whirlwind, Barrier of Wind''): A defensive spell that creates a tornado around the mage, using the intense air currents as a protection against outside threats. This effect can last from two to three minutes. * '''Nebula Hypnotica (眠りの霧（ネブラ・ヒュプノーテエイカ）, Mists of Sleep): A spell which creates a light fog that appears around the caster, causing anyone else within its range to fall asleep for a short time. It is also possible to affect only one person by this spell by modifying the incantation. The hypnotic effect of the mist is quite strong, seeing as even beings that are highly resilient to magic and status effects were almost instantly knocked out. As the fog spreads relatively slowly, it can be easily avoided in outdoor areas, but the spell is fearsome in enclosed spaces. * Flans Saltatio Pulverea (風花 風塵乱舞（フランス・サルタティオ・プルウェレア）, Windflower Dust Storm): A spell that causes a powerful gust of wind in the direction cast; how strong depends on the amount of magic used. The spell can be used to mass-convert water into mist. Lightning Spells * Fulguratio Albicans(白き雷(フルグラティオー・アルビカンス), White Lightning): A powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm. It is potent against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects. * Iaculatio Fulgoris '(雷の投擲(ヤクラーティオー・フルゴーリス), ''Lightning Spears): A spell that attacks by releasing electrically charged magical javelins. Because the projectiles released are javelins and not arrows, each one of them is stronger than an arrow of thunder, and has higher physical destructive power. However, because they mimic the shape of a lance, they are easier to dodge than its direct version "Fulguratio Albicans." * 'Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens '(雷の暴風(ヨウィス・テンペスタース・フルグリエンス), Jupiter's Storm Of Thunder): This is one of the most potent long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. * 'Dios Tukos '(雷の斧(ディオス・テュコス), Axe of Lightning): A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack that is invoked in Ancient Greek, as opposed to Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack. * 'Kilipil Astrape '(千の雷(キリアキプル・アストラペー), Thousand Thunderbolts): An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in existence. During the chant, magic is charged, and then released in a hail of lightning bolts. Due to the vast area that is affected, this spell is typically used against entire armies or fleets. Like most spells of this tier, a skilled mage may focus the area-of-effect-spell into a single concentrated stream to attack high-level opponents. * '''Perfectus plasmationis per emissionem: An original spell that uses all of the electric attacks taken inside the caster to expand the electrical field that was made active through Raiten Taisō. The electric potential difference developed through this spell is extremely large, and the impact ionization generated in the discharge path becomes enormous. ** Chiha Yaburu Ikazuchi (千磐破雷): An attack spell performed by Negi using Perfectus plasmationis per emissionem. He charges his opponent and makes a full-body tackle with high destructive power. * Byakuraishō (白雷掌, lit. White Lightning Palm): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Actus Noctis Erebeae from. This is used by absorbing Fulguratio Albicans using Dextra Stagnans than releasing it using Dextra Emittam after making physical contact with the target. * Dios Lonchi Titanoktonon (雷神槍 「巨神ころし」（ディオス・ロンケーイ 「ティタノクトノン」）; Diosu Ronkēi Titanokutonon; Thunder Deity Spear: "Titan-Slayer"): This spell combines the enormous magical power of Kilipl Astrape with the magical spear created by Iaculatio Fulgoris, resulting in a gigantic thunder spear. It focuses the energy of a super-wide-range extermination lightning magic into a single point, making the sparks created by a direct attack from the spear limitlessly intense. * Titanoktonon II: Iaculatio Vortices Tempestatis (巨神ころしⅡ 「暴風の螺旋槍」（ティタノクトノン 「ヤクラーティオー・ウォルティキス・テンペスターティス」）, Titanokutonon II`「Yakurātiō Worutikisu Tenpesutātisu」, Titan-Slayer II: Windstorm Spiral Spear): This original spell merges the magical power of Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens with the magic spear of Iaculatio Fulgoris, creating a giant, electrified drill. * Kokuryū Raigō (黒龍雷迎, lit. The Advent of the Black Dragon's Lightning): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's beast mode which is used by Negi absorbing the Killipl Astrape spell using Dextra Stagnans than releasing it using Dextra Emittam after making physical contact with the target, releasing black lightning that has enough power to damage the opponent and the surrounding area. * Banrai Shourai (万青招来, lit. Invitation of Heavy Thunder): An unseen lightning class spell, used in conjunction with Titanoktnon IV by Negi during his final fight against Nagi-Ialda. * Dios Lonchi Titanoktonon IV (雷神槍IV 「巨神ころしIV」（ディオス・ロンケーイ 「ティタノクトノン」IV）Diosu Ronkēi Titanokutonon IV; Thunder Deity Spear: "Titan-Slayer IV"): This original spell merges the magical power of Banrai Shourai with the magic spear of "Iaculatio Fulgoris," creating a giant, electrified pike many times bigger than Negi. * Hakuhō Raigō (白鳳来迎, lit. The Advent of the White Phoenix): An original spell created by Negi and considered to be his ultimate secret move. The Banrai Shourai contained within the Titanoktonov IV is unleashed as a point-blank attack. This spell caused a sizable explosion on the asteroid Agartha. * Lightning Decoy: Negi creates a clone of himself made out of lightning, that can fool the enemy. * Thousand Decoy Barrier: Negi creates a thousand lightning clones to attack, block attacks, or distract the enemy. * Halebarda Fulgoris (魔杖雷鉾槍, Magic Staff Lightning Halberd): A spell used to turn weapons like a staff into a Lightning Form halberd by surrounding it in lightning. Reinforcement Spells * Cantus Bellax '(戦いの歌（カントゥス・ベラークス）, ''Song of Battle): A form of physical reinforcement used by a mage in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield, this magic also exponentially increases muscle tension, allowing higher power, speed, and endurance; it also increases the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the mage damaging himself from overexertion. Also, the mage’s reflexes are enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system. * 'Melodia Bellax '(戦いの旋律 (メローディア・ベラークス), Melody of Battle): A more advanced form of Cantus Bellax used to achieve extremely high agility by supplying mana to all parts of the body. * 'Vis Maxima '(最大出力(ウィース・マーキシマ), Maximum Output): The spell to draw out the maximum performance of reinforcement magic such as Cantus Bellax. Due to the increase in mana upkeep requirements, the duration of this spell is relatively short. Other Spells * 'Ensis Exsequens '(断罪の剣 （エンシス・エクセクエンス）, Sword of Conviction): A high-level attack spell used by Evangeline and Negi, so far shown to be unincanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition to attack its target. Any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area plummets in temperature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instantaneous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extremely low temperature left in the spell's wake. * 'Lagena Signatoria ': Spell that combines the use of a magical item to seal away and render powerless an opponent with spiritual or magical powers of an extraordinarily high or puissant nature. In that a being with truly developed spiritual powers can continue to exist even after its corporeal form (caro) is destroyed the Ryômen Sukuna no Kami, for example, had its body shattered by extreme cold, and yet still needed to be sealed away, the "Lagena Signatoria", while not ideal for all situations, may, for some opponents, be the only genuinely useful counter. * '''Fila Nigra Promissiva: A spell that seals up magic power. It can be used on oneself or opponent. The duration of the sealing is adjustable by the user. * Manus Jaldea: Once a being has reached a certain level of spiritual rank, it can survive even the destruction of its flesh and blood. Against these beings, the standard practice is to use spells like Lagena Signatoria to seal their existence, rendering them powerless. However, it is possible to annihilate them; the last combat spell Negi learned is one such spell. This spell is one which dramatically damages the spirit of its target – in other words, the basis of its existence, the soul. * Dream Sharing Spell: Magic that lets you see into sleeping people's dreams. * Mnemosyne, Ad Se Nos Allicat ': The spell that allows the target to experience or share the memories of the caster. Usually, it would be impossible even for the caster to re-experience the actual visual and auditory stimuli of the past; such moments are of the present (praesentia) and, once they have passed into the past, may no longer be accessed. * '''Incendium Gehennae '(奈落の業火(インケンディウムゲヘナエ), Hellfire Conflagration): A Fire and Darkness-element spell which creates a massive explosion of black flames at the target area. It traps the victim in a tornado of black flames. Movement Techniques * '''Shundō (瞬動,'' Instant Movement''): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that the users hold to the ground with the inside of their feet or they will trip. * Koku Shundō '(虚空瞬動, ''Void Instant Movement): A form of instant movement that allows the user to use immediate motion on the air by bouncing off it. * '''Raisoku Shundō (雷速瞬動, Lightning-speed Instant Movement): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form. It is a type of Shundō that enables Negi to move in the speed of the return stroke of lightning, which is relatively 100000 km/s. Magia Erebea Magia Erebea '(闇の魔法 (マギア・エレベア), lit. ''Dark Magic) is a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell over ten years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. Any select properties of the spell that is absorbed will also transfer to the user. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return, the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. * 'Actus Noctis Erebeae '(夜と闇の型(アクトゥス・ノクティス・エレペアエ), Form of the Dark Night): This is the regular form the user of the technique takes when they want to store magical spells within themselves without canceling the previous Magia Erebea. By incanting "Supplementum," they will absorb the magic into themselves, but not merge with it, where they can release it at a later time. * '''Dextra Emittam: Right Arm Release. Negi incants the spell to release the magic loaded into his hand through his use of dark magic. * Sinistra Emittam: Left Arm Release. This spell is indicated to release delayed magic and the like from the left hand. * Supplementum: Load. A spell that uses dark magic to take magical power into oneself and fuse it with the spirit. * Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio (獄炎煉我（シム・ファブリカートゥス・アブ・インケンディオー）, Hell's Refining Fire): One of the practical uses of dark magic, it takes the magic power from Incendium Gehennae into one's flesh. It fuses with the spirit. In doing so, the caster's flesh gains excellent hardness and resistance to heat. It is imbued with a sinister spiritual power that steals magical power from any living thing it touches. But if it fails, not only is there a danger that the blaze of "Flames of Hell" will damage the caster's flesh, but there are also cases when the fire spirits (spiritus) violate the caster's mind and make him go mad. * Agilitas Fulminis (疾風迅雷（アギリタース・フルミニス）, Lightning Speed): One of the practical uses of dark magic, it takes the magic power from Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens into one's flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, it gives the caster exceedingly high mobility. But if it fails, not only is there a danger that the gusts and lightning from "Thunderous Gale" will damage the caster's flesh, but there are also cases when the wind spirits (spiritus) violate the caster's mind and make him go mad. Loading the magic power of "Thunderous Gale" into oneself gives the caster such extreme mobility because premodern cultural systems that use spells have a prelogical mentality. "Thunderous Gale" also implies the "rapidity" of a gale and the "swiftness" of lightning, and as words imbued with the power of the spell, it can also bring about those effects. * Raiten Taisō (雷天大壮, lit. Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor): One of the practical uses of Magia Erebea, it takes the magic power from Kilipl Astrape into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster becomes a mass of electrically charged particles. Once Negi has become a mass of charged particles, he separates positively charged particles from his body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by the caster. When the electrical field becomes dynamic, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up the caster’s body toward the positively charged particles of the area with tremendous force. Thus, the caster can move at high speeds via electrical discharge. During this time, the negatively charged particles of his body collide with various molecules and atoms in the air, bringing with them tremendous kinetic energy. Because the kinetic energy becomes ionization energy, impact ionization repeatedly occurs along the discharge path followed by Negi, creating an enormous amount of charged particles and sending out giant flashes of lightning. However, due to the repeated impact ionization, almost all of the negatively charged particles that made up the caster’s body combine with the newly generated positively charged particles inside the discharged path. Therefore, the negatively charged particles making up the caster’s body can’t only continue to move at high speeds in the direction of the positioned positively charged particles. A positive streamer will always move before the caster, telegraphing the destination of every movement. Also, the considerable increase in speed is limited to the mage’s physical actions; the thinking and reaction speeds of the user aren’t affected. * Raiten Taisō 2 (雷天大壮 2, lit. Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor II): A spell that first releases two delayed spells of Killipl Astrape, then take them into Negi’s flesh and fuses them with the spirit. It exercises double the power of Raiten Taisō. With Raiten Taisō, Negi cannot travel at high speeds via the discharge path until he has separated the positively charged particles from himself and formed the electrical field. But with Raiten Taisō 2, he can position a new set of positively charged particles while traveling at high speeds, so he can create his next discharge path while in transit. As he repeatedly secures a discharge path mid-motion, it becomes possible for Negi to always travel at high speeds – Constant Lightning Form. Negi also gains accelerated thought processes with this form, allowing him to be able to react to eventual counters, something that he couldn’t do with Raiten Taisō. * Sinus Magnus (太陰道; taiindou): The ultimate purpose of Magia Erebea – not taking in chi or mana, shots or spells, but the enemy’s power, making it your own. With this, he can apply the force of an energy attack that he absorbed and add its strength to himself, increasing his physical strength and Attack Potency. The user can also reflect spells towards the caster. ** Negica Magia Erebea: Sokujitekidan Kyūshūjin (ネギ流闇の魔法: 即時敵弾 吸収陣, Negica Magia Erebea: Energy Absorption Circle): The magic ritual used to absorb energy. A huge magic circle needs to be drawn, through Negi can do it while fighting and without being seen by his opponent. Because the drawn circle is connected to Negi physically and spiritually, the absorbed Mana or Chi can directly be used for Magia Erebea. * Negica Magia Erebea: Shōheki Hakaishō Shisaku Gogō (ネギ流闇の魔法: 障壁破壊掌試作伍号, lit. Negi-Style Dark Magic Barrier Destruction Palm, Experimental Version Five): An original spell created by Negi, achieved via Magia Erebea. This is done by Negi turning his hand into the one gained by Magia Erebea's beast mode, allowing Negi to break any barrier, even the barrier given to the disciples of the Lifemaker. * Enroachment of Erebea ''': The primary disadvantage of the Magia Erebea, however, is the corruptive nature of the spell, known as the "Enroachment of Erebea." It feeds on the user's body and soul, as any dark feelings; such as hatred, greed, lust, revenge, in other words, negative emotions. As the corruption furthers, the user's body is overwhelmed by their darkness and negativity, transforming their body in a partially reptilian monster; granting them clawed hands and feet, a long, whiplike tail, as well as more prominent canines and longer hair. When in this monstrous state, the user gains vastly enhanced physical abilities and magical power, which is evident in the crest-like aura the emanates from their body but loses all sense of self, becoming a monster with no sanity bent entirely on killing everything in their path. Besides, due to it being dark magic, those aligned with light are unable to make use of it properly. After dying against Dynamis, Negi was resurrected by his royal Ostian blood and Magia Erebea. As a result, Magia Erebea completely fused with his soul, allowing him to gain control over his darkness and to become immortal in the process. He now longer loses control of his darkness but can still use this monstrous form at will, though this is slightly ambiguous. He stacks his other techniques on top of this, allowing him to use Raiten Taisō and other Armaments in this form as well. Mahōken '''Mahōken (魔法拳, Magic Fist) is Negi's signature combat technique, which supplements his oriental martial arts with Western magic, creating the following magical-based fighting techniques: * Fūka Hōken '(風華崩拳, lit. ''Crushing Fist of Majestic Winds): This technique supplements his striking hand with numerous wind-elemental Sagitta Magica that release upon contact. * 'Ōka Hōken '(桜華崩拳, lit. Crushing Fist of Majestic Cherry Blossoms): This technique supplements his striking hand with light-elemental Sagitta Magica for an electrified physical strike. * 'Raika Hōken '(雷華崩拳, lit. Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning): This magic-based striking technique supplements with striking hand with lightning-elemental Sagitta Magica. * 'Ōkasōshō, Taikō Chōgyosei '(桜華槍衝 太公釣魚勢, lit. Piercing Lance of Cherry Blossom Majesty, Archduke Angler Dominator): Similar to Ōka Hōken, but Negi uses the light element Sagitta Magica's through his staff instead of his fist causing piercing damage. Hakkyokuken One of the two styles of Chinese Martial Arts that Negi learned from Ku Fei, 'Hakkyokuken '(八極拳) is an external/hardstyle that emphasizes pure, direct, explosive strength at close range. Together with Hakkeshō, it allows Negi to have a great balance in his fighting. * '''Tenshinkoda (転身胯打): A technique where Negi spins to avoid his enemy's punch to get with their guard. While turning towards them, he sends a backhand towards their face. * Rokutaikai Chō: A technique where Negi grabs the wrist of the opponent to drag them into close quarters with him. This easily allows him to launch another quick attack that will be difficult to dodge, like Kakuda Chōchū. * Honshin Fukko '(翻身伏虎, lit. ''Crouching Tiger Descend): A technique where Negi will begin to somersault. He then comes spinning down, performing a horizontal chop on his opponent from above, seemingly using the momentum gained in the fall to increase the force behind his strike. * 'Haō Sekkō '(覇王折江, lit. Tyrannical Crooked River): A technique where he attacks the opponent with a double-fisted strike. Negi used it with Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form by charging electrical energy around both fists to enhance the strike. * 'Kyūho Chūken '(弓歩沖拳, lit. BowStep Fist Thrust): A technique where Negi steps forward and with the thrust of his body initiates a hard punch. This technique can be enhanced by using Sagitta Magica arrows to add considerable power to his blow. * 'Kakuda Chōchū '(かく打頂肘, lit. Beckoning Strike, Pinnacle Elbow): A technique where Negi steps into the body of the opponent and sharply elbows them in the chest. Negi likes to enhance this attack with lightning through either a Sagitta Magica or Magia Erebea's Raiten Taisō form. When the lightning-enhanced elbow strikes the target's chest, it discharges lighting, causing piercing and blunt damage. Hakkeshō One of the two styles of Chinese Martial Arts that Negi learned from Ku Fei, '''Hakkeshō (八卦掌) is an internal/soft style which specialises in free-flowing stances designed to maneuver around an opponent, and using full rotations of the body to deflect an opponent’s attack, using the same motion to increase the power of a counter strike. Together with Hakkyokuken, it allows Negi to have a great balance in his fighting. * Gokuen Hozan Takutenshō '(獄炎崩山托天掌, lit. ''Hellfire Mountain-Crushing, Heaven-Bearing Palm): A single heavy palm thrust to the chest of the opponent. Negi can enhance the power of the technique by using it in Magia Erebea's Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio form. When used like that, the technique hits the target with a close-range heatwave. Artifacts After making a temporary pactio with the Third Princess of the Hellas Empire, Negi gained access to a pocketbook shaped artifact that allows him to summon the artifacts of other people he has made pactios with. The Artifacts he has access to are: * '''Ensis Exorcizans: Also known as Hama no Tsurugi, a personal artifact of Asuna Kagurazaka. It can cancel magic (forming a barrier around the wielder) and unsummon anything that can be summoned. It has also shown to cancel ki depending on how the ki was used, for example withdrawing Kotaro's ki based ninjutsu or Rakan's ki blast. The magic cancel ability is not the artifact's property, but Asuna's power, which is possibly linked to that sword. As stated by Rakan that he was borrowing powers from his students. Initially manifested as a harisen, but its true form is that of a great sword. Can banish demons with a single attack, and imbued with magic-repelling properties in general. * Diarium Ejus: Picture Diary of the Id, a personal artifact of Nodoka Miyazaki. The pages of the diary can show the thoughts (in simple written form) of whoever the user knows the name of, to gather information, or to anticipate attacks. They can make smaller floating books appear to record the thoughts of multiple people at once. * Sica Sisicusiro: Sixteen Skewering Daggers, a personal artifact of Setsuna Sakurazaki. A wakizashi that can split into 16 clones, all of which can hover and move independently. It can also be used as a regular offhand blade or dual-wielded. When the dagger is split, only the original retains the hilt ornament. It can be used to trap, bind, and electrocute enemies. * Flabellum Euri, Flabellum Australe: Fan of the Eastern Wind, Fan of the Southern Wind, personal artifacts of Konoka Konoe. A pair of paper fans with healing abilities. Flabellum Euri can completely heal any injuries short of a crushed skull, provided that less than 3 minutes have passed since sustainment; Flabellum Australe can cure any illness (or similar so-called “Status” defects, e.g., petrification) less than 30 minutes old. * Orbis Sensualium Pictus: Illustration of the World, a personal artifact of Yue Ayase. A set of items including flying broom, mage’s hat, a robe, other accessories, and most significantly, a self-updating encyclopedia (or compendium) of magic connected to MahoNET. All displayed data entries will have related links contain summaries of essential information regarding the subject. However, as the data comes from MahoNET, if the old information is ever overwritten (updates, etc.), then it cannot be retrieved. * Imperium Graphices: Empire of the Scrawl, a personal artifact of Haruna Saotome. A set of items including a sketchbook, quill, ink bottle, cloak, beret, and various other oddities. Can summon simple golems based on the drawings. A splendid Pactio Artifact, as the Ministra can single-handedly maintain a system of offense and defense with an army of golems. About 1% of the damage received by her golems are transferred back to her. * Occulus Corvinus: Sight of the Black Raven, a personal artifact of Kazumi Asakura. A maximum of 6 spying machines that can be remotely operated from extreme ranges. They are more effective if used with Sayo Aisaka. * Sceptrum Virtuale: King’s Sceptre of Power, a personal artifact of Chisame Hasegawa. A magical-girl-esque wand that allows the user to dive into the computerized world. When in conjunction with her laptop PC, it will enable her and anyone within her vicinity to enter cyberspace, upon which she can internally hack into systems using her computer knowledge to put a stop to any opponent. However, their physical bodies remain in the real world in a kind of trance-like state. Most likely, it is their astral forms that enter cyberspace. Additionally, Chisame is supported by seven virtual electronic spirits, which are seen as talking, long-tailed mice. * Speculatrix Clandestina: Invisibility Cloak, a personal artifact of Kaede Nagase. A magical cloak that can makes the user invisible and travel in another dimension but not limited for the user as it had shown to affect multiple people when Kaede tried to save her classmates and teleport them somewhere else. The dimension contains a house inside, which is very useful for preparation. It has shown to absorb enemies attacks, thus teleporting the attack somewhere in her dimension or other possible places. Other objects * Pocket Watch Model Time Machine “Cassiopeia” ((懐中時計型航時機「カシオペア」), Kaichuutokei-gata Koujiki 「Cassiopeia 」): A pocket watch was given to Negi by Chao Lingshen. It allows him to travel through time. The amount of magic used is the determining factor of how far one can travel. According to Chao, 24 hours is the limit for a single mage. However, a single time leap can carry any number of travelers provided they are all physically connected to the mage. When used in battle, the Cassiopeia can grant the user the abilities of absolute evasion and pseudo-time suspension. By using time leaps, the user can move to a different time, then return to his original time in a different location, thus allowing the user to avoid an attack even after being hit (including by another time leap attack). Also, by repeatedly performing high-speed time leaps to the same space, it is possible to imitate a suspension of time. To achieve practical combat usage, precise calculations down to the nanosecond, and accurate predictions of events and phenomena post-jump are necessary. While Chao uses an advanced AI for the accurate calculations, Negi uses basic spirits capable of Telekinesis (moving small objects) and Clairvoyance (predicting the future). Even then, many restrictions still exist. Any of the following situations will make it impossible for the user to return to the time pre-evasion: **Time suspension of over 2.68 seconds **Evasive action of over 3.27 seconds **Evasive action of over 10.78 metres Key: Kyoto Arc | Mahora Festival Arc | Post-Rakan Training | Post Death/Rebirth | Teenager | Negi-Ialda Note: The "at least" rating for the asteroid feat comes from using the gravitational binding energy rather than the kinetic energy, with the latter likely producing higher results. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Negima Category:UQ Holder! Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teachers Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Creation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Necromancers Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:BFR Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Card Users Category:Gun Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6